Dari Awal
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Setelah semua yang telah berlalu... waktu... wanita... dan cinta... dapatkah ia kembali mengulangnya?/Dastan-Tamina's fic/ONE SHORT/Enjoy!


Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Dastan menghela napas berat malam itu. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, namun bulir keringat terus mengalir di sepanjang kulit dadanya yang terlapisi jubah tidur. Pola pikirnya yang terbiasa mengatur siasat perang, kini dipaksa untuk memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bagaimana ia harus memulainya, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika semua itu terjadi. Apa yang dikatakan ayah maupun kerabat-kerabatnya terbukti benar. Julukan Singa Persia yang ia terima, nampaknya tidak akan berlaku baginya jika berada di dalam kamar seperti ini. Mungkin Tikus Persia lebih cocok untuk itu.

Dastan tersenyum simpul ketika sebuah potongan kenangan indah melintas di otaknya. Seorang puteri yang sangat cantik, namun juga ulung dalam hal berbohong pernah menemani hidupnya selama berhari-hari. Seorang puteri yang berasal dari sebuah kota suci yang membuatnya mengenal desiran halus di pembuluh darahnya untuk yang pertama kali. Tak pernah terbayangkan dibenaknya bahwa ia akan bisa mencintai... bahkan menikahi putri tersebut.

Tamina.

.

.

_**Dari Awal**_

_Dastan-Tamina's fic by Mrs. Bastian_

_Prince of Persia © Jerry Bruckheimer_

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu tampak begitu aneh?"

Dastan mengerjapkan mata. Kepalanya berpaling untuk memperhatikan wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di kamar pengantinnya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku ragu jika kau seorang pangeran." Tamina berjalan begitu saja melewati Dastan yang masih memperhatikannya. "Apalagi seseorang yang disebut sebagai Singa Persia."

Senyum tipis Dastan mengembang. "Tak masalah jika kau meragukannya, lagipula aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu olehmu."

"Sekarang aku sedikit ragu jika kau adalah suamiku." Tamina menatap tajam sang suami yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Dastan terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya aku memang harus memulai semuanya dari awal."

Tamina mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Semua hal yang sudah berlalu, Putri." Dastan menahan kalimatnya seraya beranjak untuk mendekati Tamina. "Semua hal tentang kita."

Keheningan menyergap kamar pengantin yang luas itu untuk beberapa saat. Tamina sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Dastan, begitu pula dengan Dastan yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menatap wajah wanita yang dicintainya lebih dekat.

"Kau tahu, Dastan?" bisik Tamina perlahan. "Kau penuh dengan misteri."

"Bukan aku yang menjadi misteri, Tamina." Dastan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai wajah Tamina. Tatapan matanya yang lembut seolah-olah menyusup hati wanita yang ada di depannya. "...tapi waktu."

Sebuah kecupan lembut dari Dastan mendarat di sudut bibir Tamina. Wanita yang juga menjadi Puteri sebuah kota suci itu terperangah hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa merespon apa yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya.

"Selamat malam, Puteri," ucap Dastan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tidur," jawab Dastan enteng.

Tamina menggeram pelan. "Tapi ini adalah kamarmu, Dastan."

Dastan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Kurasa ini akan menjadi kamarmu sebelum kita menjadi suami istri yang semestinya."

Hawa panas segera menjalar dari wajah hingga sepanjang leher Tamina yang terbuka. Wanita itu kembali kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan suaminya, namun egonya sebagai seorang pemimpin negara seperti tak ingin kalah. "Kukira otakmu masih cukup ingat bahwa kita sudah melakukan upacara pernikahan beberapa saat yang lalu. Oh, atau kau memang hanya hebat di medan perang, tapi tidak di ranjang?"

"Ayolah, Tamina! Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

Kali ini Tamina memilih untuk bungkam. Panas yang tadi menjalar di wajahnya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Dastan mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal? Kukira otakmu masih cukup ingat akan hal itu." Dastan menyeringai. Pria itu segera menyambung kalimatnya saat merasa sang istri akan menyangga perkatannya. "Lagipula jika bercinta tanpa cinta yang sesungguhnya, sama saja seperti membodohi diri sendiri 'kan?" Seringai Dastan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis yang hanya ia persembahkan untuk wanita yang dicintainya. "Mimpi indah, Istriku," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar.

Tamina menghembuskan napasnya sekeras mungkin saat Dastan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kata-kata di depan pria itu? Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia dikenal sebagai seorang puteri yang angkuh. Tapi harus Tamina akui, saat bibir pria itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya, dunia terasa berputar di sampingnya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat itu. Semuanya terasa aneh hingga membuat dasar perutnya terisi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang saling berterbangan.

Semua perkataan Dastan... perlakuan pria itu untuknya... entah mengapa membawa kesan misterius sendiri bagi Tamina. Ia tak yakin, tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa Dastan mulai mencuri hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Saya pengeeeeeeeen banget ending filmnya gini, ehehehehehe *ditabok sutradaranya.  
Yak, ini adalah ide cerita yang ada sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang.**

**Kritik? Saran? Monggooooo ^^**


End file.
